[unreadable] This proposal requests funds for movable equipment needed to operationalize and optimize an expanded laboratory animal resource facility at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The Children's Research Institute (CRI), a new 7-floor laboratory building fully connected to the Basic Sciences Building (BSB), achieved substantial completion and occupancy in January 2005. The conjoined BSB/CRI 7th floor provides 30,000 sq. ft. in a state-of-the-art animal resource facility for rodents. This proposal seeks funding for twenty-one 36-cage ventilated rat rack systems, a hydrogen peroxide vapor biodecontamination unit, and seven mobile change stations, which will be utilized in the integrated BSB/CRI animal facility. MUSC's Division of Laboratory Animal Studies (DLAR) manages the animal care and use program in a specific pathogen free (SPF) environment, with review and oversight from the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) and full accreditation from AAALAC-lnternational. Presently MUSC has none of the ventilated rat cages that are the preferred method for housing SPF rodents; the requested equipment will address a deficiency in this regard. The hydrogen peroxide vapor biodecontamination unit is a high-level replacement for chemical decontamination with such agents as a paracetic acid; it is an upgrade in technology designed to ensure a uniformly effective program of animal care, maintain compliance, and enhance occupational safety. The mobile change stations will be utilized in the seven rat housing rooms of the BSB/CRI Animal Facility, none of which currently contain change stations. They are needed to achieve parity in the rodent housing areas. The requested equipment will address a deficiency in this regard, enhance occupational safety by reducing worker exposure to allergens, and improve animal care by reducing risk of cross-contamination. The specific aim of this proposal is to upgrade animal facilities that support NIH-funded biomedical and biobehavioral research at MUSC and improve compliance with current and future standards of laboratory animal care and use in a specific pathogen free environment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]